Nina Patterson
Nina Patterson, otherwise known as Lakewood's “Bad Girl”, is considered; the cruelest student George Washington High School will ever have. Nina managed to make so many people loathe her that just about every character in the show had a motive for her murder. Nina outright threatens people and puts out embarrassing social media videos whenever she likes just to be terrible. She and Tyler O'Neill had been dating but were broken up. When Tyler starts spending time with Brooke Maddox, Nina suddenly thinks her territory is being poached. The mega-popular and pink lip-glossed Nina prowls the halls of the high school, bringing down every “loser” in her way. Nina is a strikingly attractive, blonde bitch. She is obsessed with perpetuating her status at the apex of the social hierarchy at all costs. She also lived in a gorgeous modern house, complete with a hotel-worthy swimming pool, a chic square hot tub and a voice-activated speaker system. Nina is outwardly aggressive, spoiled, rich, and acts in the manner of an archetypal snob. She often uses her family's influence to escape any responsibility for her evil actions, believing herself to be above the law. She appears to lack empathy for others and shows no regard for the suffering of those she deems a threat to her authority. Nina is a self-interested sociopath who is the corrupt ringleader behind a massive and lucrative conspiracy to put the end to Quinn Maddox's hierarchy as Mayor of Lakewood and instigates a nefarious and murderous plot, no matter who gets hurt or killed. Nina loved walking into school knowing that all the guys wanted to date her, all the girls wanted to be her. Either that or they were scared of her. But that was mainly dorks like Audrey Jensen, and if they were scared and kept out of her way, that was fine with her. She had Tyler by her side, and she had Brooke and Riley Marra, Will and Jake. During all the years of high school, Nina relentlessly blackmailed her peers, her teachers, her advisors and really anyone who has a lot of money or secrets to hide. For Nina, it’s not about the cash. She prefers loyal followers or those less fortunate to act as her minions. Many recognize Nina as the strawberry-blonde spitfire who won’t hesitate to out people the first chance she gets. Nina’s ability to act as the “Queen Puppet Master” comes from her near to flawless ability to manipulate people. Nina’s parents have capitalized on her beauty for most of her young adult life and as a result, it’s one of the very few things that matter to Nina. Nina and Tyler, along with classmates Will Belmont and Jake Fitzgerald, ran a lucrative blackmailing operation where they sold risque videos of Nina to town officials in Lakewood before blackmailing them to pay them money to keep their secret. Nina was also a frequent bully of Audrey Jensen, even going as far as to record the closeted Audrey as she made out with her girlfriend Rachel and making it go viral, humiliating both of them in the process. Nina is able to cover her sociopathic nature beneath a charming veneer. Once things start going awry, she undergoes into severe murderous insanity. Every second in every one of her scenes, is designed to get you to cheer for her impending demise. Nina has the most influence over the plot, the setting of the story, serving as the posthumous secondary antagonist for the drama half of Season 1, and without her there would be no story to begin with. Her kill is arguably the most classically framed slasher movie murder in the entire show, with the cat and mouse between victim and killer straight out of the horror classics the show is trying to honor. Personality The position of being the Queen of Lakewood, Nina is a sociopathic, arrogant, proud, false, spoiled, rude, cruel, shameless and a heartless, and dangerously manipulative bitch who could control, corrupt, and twist anyone's minds into obeying and trusting her to do her evil bidding with just her words and feigned kindness. Nina abuses her lonely classmates mercilessly and tries to make their lives miserable using many humiliating ways. Nina thinks she's the ultimate girl, the best one in her school and that she has the right to judge and punish everyone everytime she wants in everyway she wants. She thinks that they deserve it because they're different and she doesn't want to be punished because she think's that she did the right thing. She deserved to die the worst way. She's a person with no feelings that exists only for make everyone's life miserable and make men her servants. Her psychopathic features became obvious by many traits such as a lack of remorse or empathy, egomania, and capacity for violent tendencies. Nina hugely enjoyed the agony of others, and playing sadistic manipulation schemes with everyone. She is a deceptive and cunningly diabolical mastermind. Scream: Season 1 Pilot During lunchtime at George Washington High School, Audrey Jensen is viciously bullied and taunted by Nina Patterson while Tyler O'Neill whipped his phone out and filmed. Nina sat one the left side of Audrey glaring at her, while Tyler sat on the right, poking at her left over food. Audrey's head fell down and she stared at the face of her empty tray before her. Her eyes burned with fear, rage and sadness but she had no way of stopping the two of them once they've started. Tyler takes out his phone; snickered and looked over at Nina, pointing at the corndog. Nina laughed after Audrey attempted to get away but Nina held her back by the long ends of her hair, holding tight and secure. Nina smiled; her lips firm and plump, before shoving the corndog in Audrey's face once again. She pulls back hard on Audrey's hair. The entire cafeteria went into complete shock and silence. Nina and Tyler began to laugh at her and as the bell rang for next period, they let her go and left with a few threats to finish the job. After school ends, Nina walked on passed Audrey with Alison Andrews and Olivia Vegaz, Nina's loyal friends. In a black Chevelle, Tyler's arm hangs from the window and the music blaring with all windows rolled down as Nina walked up to him and jumped inside. Tyler gave one last look and that look was at Audrey who was still standing on the sidewalk towards the school holding her books. Hello, Emma Nina is mentioned many times throughout this episode. Nina only appears once: on a phone screen, a short video footage shows Nina's pale corpse floating face down, as blood spread around in the water. In front of Nina, holding the camera, was someone in a Brandon James mask -- superimposed with the blinking red caption "Winner of Lakewood's Best Sliced Carotid 2015". Appearances white>''Absent''}} |- |"Let the Right One In": } |yes #8B0000>'Appears' |note #808080>'Mentioned' |credit grey>''Credit Only'' |archive #FF4500>'Archive' |=white>''Absent''}} |"Village of the Damned": } |yes #8B0000>'Appears' |note #808080>'Mentioned' |credit grey>''Credit Only'' |archive #FF4500>'Archive' |=white>''Absent''}} |"The Orphanage": } |yes #8B0000>'Appears' |note #808080>'Mentioned' |credit grey>''Credit Only'' |archive #FF4500>'Archive' |=white>''Absent''}} |"The Vanishing": } |yes #8B0000>'Appears' |note #808080>'Mentioned' |credit grey>''Credit Only'' |archive #FF4500>'Archive' |=white>''Absent''}} |"Heavenly Creatures": } |yes #8B0000>'Appears' |note #808080>'Mentioned' |credit grey>''Credit Only'' |archive #FF4500>'Archive' |=white>''Absent''}} |"When a Stranger Calls": } |yes #8B0000>'Appears' |note #808080>'Mentioned' |credit grey>''Credit Only'' |archive #FF4500>'Archive' |=white>''Absent''}} |}Category:Custom Templates Trivia * Nina Patterson was Lakewood's notorious sociopath, ultimately before her murder. * She is the second character killed on the show, after Tyler O'Neill, but is the first on-screen death. ** She is the first female character on the series to die. * The official date of Nina's demise is unknown. ** In Pilot -- According to Nina's phone, September 15 was the date of her death. ** In Pilot -- According to Brooke Maddox, September 28 was the date of her death. ** In Betrayed -- According to Detective Brock, September 30 was the date of her death. * She discovered about Seth Branson's dark past, and threatened to expose him. * Was the ringleader of a lucrative blackmailing business. ** Blackmailed government town officials. ** Sold various sex tapes as bonus. * Nina was considered a "sexual sniper" towards all the male students at school. * Relentlessly bullied and tormented Audrey Jensen since fourth grade. Category:Custom Templates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lakewood Residents Category:The Heavy Category:Humiliators Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulators Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderous Characters Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil